Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
In multi-core processors, multiple processor cores may be included in a single integrated circuit die or on multiple integrated circuit dies that are arranged in a single chip package. Multi-core processors may have two or more processor cores interfaced for enhanced performance and efficient processing of multiple tasks and threads. Threads may be assigned to one or more processor cores in multi-core processors based on issues such as latency, cache utilization, and load balancing.